Stretching Bonds
by thebigfourxsuperwholock
Summary: Everyone knew about the Dursley's abuse to Harry. But no one figured out that the reason the boy was still alive was because of their daughter, Linda Dursley. She helped Harry through everything. She was his first best friend. But not many friendships last in the muggle world, so what happens when Harry goes off to Hogwarts? Will their bond be as strong as ever, or will it break?


**A/N: Hello. I'm here with another story! xD yea, I know, last thing I should be doing is writing something new! but I couldn't help myself, it had to be written. so basically, if you're here, you either used a link to get here from one of my FB pages, or you've been stalking my profile here waiting for an update on WIBLF but instead found this new story, OR you were wandering aimlessly through the HP archive. whatever your reason, welcome! and I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC.**

**also, rating may change as the story goes on. probably only up to T though. that is all, carry on.**

* * *

_**Prologue:**_

A skinny, black haired boy ran across the perfectly manicured lawn of number four Privet Drive in the neighborhood of Little Whinging in Surrey. A larger, blond boy was following, no, chasing the smaller one.

No one in the neighborhood seemed to notice. They were all too busy with their own lives. One person did notice. One who'd been noticing and watching this happen for nine years of her life,

Not only did this one person watch, but she helped the smaller boy. She would tape his glasses back together when the fat blond broke them. She'd more than often sneak food from the kitchen for him. Not enough for anyone to notice the missing food, of course, but enough so that the boy wouldn't starve. She also, with a more recently acquired skill, had attempted to fit his clothes as best as she could with the small sewing kit her mother had given her for her seventh birthday.

A small blonde head peeked from behind the curtains of the front window of number four Privet Drive. She watched as the black haired boy climbed over the fence towards the back yard. The fatter blond followed him. The young girl ducked her head back behind the curtains.

Ten year old Linda Dursley saw her younger cousin climb a tree in order to escape her fraternal twin brother. Little Linda quickly went to extract the first aid kit from the kitchen drawer. Half a second later, she decided to use her own kit, which proved to be more useful.

She then peeked outside again and made sure Dudley was gone before going out and beckoning Harry down from the tree.

The dark haired boy willingly obliged and climbed down the tree and into the arms of his better cousin and best friend. The two children made their way to Harry's cupboard, where they both knew no one would disturb them.

As soon as they entered the small cupboard, Linda quickly began to tend to Harry's wounds as best as she could. She was no doctor after all. The cupboard was small, but both children were thin and fit easily together.

Harry considered himself lucky he had Linda to help him. He didn't want to know what might have happened if she weren't there.

Of course, Petunia and Vernon hadn't the slightest idea of what went on. Linda hardly so much as looked at him when either of her parents were around. At school, she did her best to stay away from both Dudley and Harry, seeing as if she hung around Harry, Dudley would surely find out.

But then on occasions when Vernon went to work, Petunia was shopping and Dudley was out with his friends (or bullying someone other than Harry), Harry and Linda had the house to themselves. Petunia knew Linda was more clever and responsible than any ten year old, so she had no trouble leaving the girl alone.

After Linda had finished tending to Harry, the two exited the cupboard and entered the sitting room. Petunia also trusted Linda to not let Harry do anything with the television, microwave, computer, or anything that he might break. This was the only rule Linda disobeyed. That and the unspoken rule to not be kind to Harry.

Linda never did understand why her parents hated the boy so much. They never really spoke of anything. If it weren't for Harry and Petunia's reason for his parents' death, Linda might have never known she had family on her mother's side. She found it all unfair, but thought better than to argue. Little did she know that within a few month the reason for all this would be revealed.

* * *

**A/N: So, whatcha think? good? bad? terrible? great? tell me! click the little blue button down there and leave me a review. (also, I dunno when the next chapter will be up. probably as soon as I finish writing it, which I dunno when that'll be, but I won't just leave... again.)**


End file.
